BETRAYED AND BETRAY SHADOW SEARCH
by XeringSnake
Summary: a short history os betrayed and pain and dead and so on enjoy it


One day i wake up , and saw the lovely pretty face beside me soo payfull and sharming, like a sweet baby on a deep dream , but something inside me told me that i won´t be able to saw that pretty face again.

I wake up from bed whit tear´s on my eyes, i was crying but i didn´t want her to wake up coz of me , she was having a hard time and didnt rest proberly, her team was forcing her to much for the final race.

I lock my self on the bathroom wating, trying to calm down my self and just sumerge my body on the tubt, weting my full body on what i like to call a sould cleaner. I was on my world when i ear some one nocking the door and a dear amd sweet sleepy voce for out side

- love.. there... can you let me in i most take a shower i have to train

I didn´t want her to see me , i expent almost all time since i wake crying on the bath and my eyes where red

yes swet heart .. im sorry i most stay for a bite more im doing something can you use the other bathroom please

she grun at my answer a bit disapointed too, but she finally decide to go, since is was getting late for her training and her coach really get mad when she is late.

Well now that she is goon i can finally forget and try to centre my mind on my work

Like her i was full of work too , i finally get and art exposition on ine of the most famous museums, from long ago i was wating that chance and i most ended for the next moth , what cleary take us a bit apart from one to other. Maybe that was the motice of my morning pain , my tears at see her face. Maybe is just that ... mayb ei just needed to feel closer to her once more... expend more time ... make our love take a litle sparkle .. after all almost all couples have a dry season on they reations...

The same day at night i endes 3 peaces of i where working in and finaly i get endend, i deside to let the work a bit for tomorrow to star giving form to some sculture, i decide to take teh night for my and her i call her early to tell it that i receve a dinner for us and that i wanted that nightto be especial, there almost a moth that we didn´t toch eachother, work is giving us a hard time and we most relax if we want to keep fighing on our dream´s .

I knew my lover coach will not let her go since he feel she get exausted enoght to make other give her home, so i decide to get my ownsel there and make him let her go, well he is really scared of me getitng mad, i weard a dress a red one whit straps on teh back and a hill´s not to high , let my hair blow and take teh keys of teh yellow ferrary infron the house, and drive my way to the track´s.

Before some minuts and a bit discuting and make my self been a drama quen my lover where finally dress sharmly and georgeous like always, giggling at the fact of me making her coach surrender at my feet´s andive her 3 day´s free, since her was training almost teh whole moths and the recer´s are on a week, is not everything training.

baby you a mazing how dear you go there ad thread my coach like that *giggles at her talk*

what is is thrue , if you don´t rest well you can fall asleep on the track and crach the car and then i will lose you and he will lose her beast reacer, betther then his males racers *my voce was full of drama at what her laght, answer that , what im saying will never happend oon a race coz she is full of adrenaline when she get at the track´s and that make her stay awake*

after awonderfull dinner beside the sea , we dicide to take a walk and feel the wind , well she wanted to feel teh wind , i just wanted to smeel the sea and and feel teh sand of my feet´s , teh mon was wondefull we where apart of everything , i was happy relax, ans she sence happy to i wante dto see that smiel on her face since long long ago.

my .. my love where you going

she was calling but i just can ear the sea locking my sel fon my world , something inseide me tell me that i may feel the sea , i walk deep under water , the water cover half of my body and i was there stand looking at her whit teh monlight sharming on teh both of us was a wonderfull night we expentteh night on teh sea make love, and let teh sky´s and the sea know about our love... we get back home at 4 AM , i forget about my work and teh scurtures teh paipn everything i exp my time pamper the one i love the one i would give me life for...

does day past fast and in gew second we where on the same rutine, "hi .. hi.. how are you fine. . i most go .. and i most work " yes alll that and we get even more dry and rutinally has ussual , each tiem i try to toch you soemthing interruc, and each time you try too im tobussy for let you do it...

there where this day when i saw you coming home, you didn see me, but i do see you , you was whit a girl i know but not to much .. was your friend not my .. i just saw her one time in a race , i dont usual go to your racer but i always try too ... i can´t be helped my job is to hard some times so i just wach it on tv, or see the resoult on teh fatermoon new´s paper when get to my office on teh museum...

you kiss her ... i feel weak , my breath go away and my hearth stop for a while. I didn´t expent you do do that i didn´t imagine you whit other one. I didn´t wanted to told you that i see you whit her, maye i see more then it was , maybe i was just over reacting averything that night i search for you , for yout kisses, your toches , your love, but wasent the same, there where not love toches , or kisses and liek always something stop you a phone call .

you seem soo happy to resive it and let me on bed, i was a bit disapointed but i just think that maybe it was a call from a racer and i kind of feel happy for you, but you just leave when i wask you who was ...you dress your clothes fast and jut go leting a cold kiss on my lips.

Day by day , night by night, we was geting distance, and i see almost all night´s leave and go , i didn´t want to think teh wors so i decide to clothes my self in my word and just get concentrate on my work my wich exposition, i get ieven more cold and dry then you ... i get you apart coz i didn´t wante dto get hurt .. i already saw you so manny tims whit that girl .. mayeb it was just a friend ship , or myabe it was not, i prefer to not know about it after all love blind people.

One day i was on a coffe i dedite to go there coz i was to lazy for make it at home, i knew that will take my tiem an dthen i will have to clean my mess, and i was so close on my litle space, that i decite to take a breath of that studia and find inspiration, when i saw you i didn´t wanted but im kind of impulsive

The same girl whit short hair and deep dark eyes, i wanted to die when i hear you tell her i love you , whit soo deep sence , whit that sweet voce, and deep feeling that was lose on us , i get broke in million pieces and just run , i forget the car , i forget the coffe, an djust run , run faster has i can liek if some pain where fallowing me , i got lost and get at the beach on night and spend all teh niht dear crying , remenbering that sweet night on the same beach whit you , my voce break up , and teh wind make me feel teh coldness of the night, teh phone ring so manny times but i didn´t answer, when i get home at 10 AM on morning you wasen´t there, i get strike walk to my studio an djust painted and paint and paint, whe you get it was 00:00 and i was on the studio you didn´t notice that after you call once more an dhear my phone ring i didn´t take it but you get there and ask me where i where last night. I didn´t answer and just keep painting , i knew that if i talk , my voce will broke and i won´t goin to be able to explane shy my eyes where crying..

You just mad like always when i ignore you pr just bloke my self... you go one more night whithout you and i was just on the studio ... 2...3...4...5 day have passes and i didn´t eat , didn´t drink just feed my sould whit art, my art, my coleection was almost ended... i make 40 pieces of paint,... and 4 big scultures, more then my las exposition , they just ask me for 10 but what can i do if my body and sould where broke and i just realife my self on a lince ... yes you where , you where really worryed, but in a place i was happy coz you finally stay night´s at home whit me even if i didn´t eat or drink you always care of me ...

I just go out the day of my exposition teh same day of your big race, i wich they wheren´t the same day but they where...

There where a big big anunent on teh museum

**EXPRETION OF ART. BETRAYED AND BETRAY SHADOW SEARCH**

**BY MICHIRU KAIO **

I expend most of my time on the museum, but teh race wasent that early so i do hav etime to go and wach you to give you my suport even when i was feeling that way, i gte on the final exactly in teh moment to see you victory ... but all my hopes and happiness get broke agian and my hearth finally fall´s from my chest when i wach teh same ril beside you .. kiss you .. toch you ... you since soo happy and i just go home and let you happy , you search what i didn´t give you on other that what i think but i was decited to take you love back to love you ...

That night i make all my fort to make it especial , you won a race, and my critic on the expotitions where exelent. I toch you you toch me , we kisses and fuck .. you seem´s doo out of the place soo out of what was hapening betwen both that i stop...

You look at me whit you sweet green eyes and caress my cheek , i kiss you hand an dyou ask me if i love you i answer .. yes i do .. i love you whit all my heart.. you just stand and take you clothes back saying that you don´t feel like i do , i just shut and ask you if you love me , you didn´t answer and just fall asleep...

That nighgt i have a dream ...

I was on some kind of slaves holding a black rose , wating some one , watng for you , and you just leave liek you have been leaving .. but this times you was fallowing teh shadow of a girl i don´t knwo who but i expent day´s and nights on teh same place whit the same rose wating ...

When i wake up i was swering andmy hearth was biping faster has ussual, you hug me and i cry i whisper thousand times don´t leave me hidng my face on you chest, you say you will not.

We where fine , for some day´s , but i didn´t wanted to hide this from you , to hide this feeling, i most told you , and when you saw my exposition you ask my why , is a smile onyou face , i told you why not , if you love her more thenyou love me, wiht a serius expretion on my face, i ear you las night if you leave i leave i love you a litle asmie apear on my face atteh same time that appear soem tear on my face.

You didn´t denige , what i say so i just leave this time i was goin to be the one wo leave, i give you a cold kiss onyour lips, liek you use to do when you where leaing at night´s, and leave a letther on you hand saying that i have been invite to travel whit my exposition to teh museum of new york.

You just stand there and let me go...

The next day i pack my thinks and kiss your head i leave a note :

i didn´t wanted to leave you , but you since so in love by other person, an di guest from her you really feel how much it lve you, she give you what i can´t and most more, i just wich you could belive me when i say o love you coz is thrue and im not liying, from deep inside my heart an dyou always gonna be the owner of this cristal broken heart, iwill be back i promise i want to see you happy when i came , i love you Ruka.

xo Michiru.-

whenyou wake up ... i don´t know what you do .. i was to far on a plane way new york... i hope this didn´t end like this , i stand all the travel waching the ring on my finger.

The fatermoon news

A plane get craches on teh sea when one of the turbing failure in the air, there is no supervening confirms the coast guard, unfortunately we lost in that plane an artist wonderfull author of a magnificent exhibition of the best reviews of the month he have been lost the Arthis who desig the whole exhibition of **. BETRAYED AND BETRAY SHADOW SEARCH**


End file.
